Regret
by Fairy x Hunter
Summary: Lucy considered herself as a temorary relpacement when Lisanna came back and the guild forgot about her. She comes across a magical item which brings her back to Edolas, exchanging places with her counter part. Fairy Tail realizes their mistake, and tries to bring her back. Will Lucy listen?
1. Chapter 1

**I know I haven't updated the others yet, but this story was nagging me since last December—months of fighting with myself. XD Anyway, hope you enjoy~ And I promise to update **_**The Afterlife**_** after this. I haven't update for so long, that if stories can grow cobwebs, I think there would be. XD Then after that, the other stories I have ignored for awhile, since my focus was on **_**We Will Never Give Up, With Out A Fight.**_** Wow, that is one long name... -_- **

**~~~~~ Regret ~~~~~**

**Lucy's POV:**

I walked my way home, tears streaming down my face—yet again. As you see, this wasn't exactly the first time I go home, mid afternoon, depressed. It actually happened often. Maybe it has become a routine—ever since the guild has long forgotten about my existence...

I don't really understand them. Once, they used to be my family who cares for me so much. Who will immediately beat the crap anyone, who ever made me shed a tear, until they drop to their knees, begging for mercy. The ones who thought me what real family is—well, was... But ever since Lisanna came back from Edolas, it seemed they don't even give a glance right at me. When someone waves to my direction, I don't bother saying hi, because for all I knew, Lisanna was right behind me.

Now, don't think I hate Lisanna. I could never forgive myself even thinking about hating a friend. But it seemed that I was just a replacement, until she comes back. A 'place holder' in other words—kept there until they find the one they needed, and then throw them away.

I don't regret every single moment I spent with everyone in Fairy Tail. At least, that's what my sanity is convincing me. But inside me, I feel my anger and depression building up. That one day, it will just explode into pure hatred.

And no one will even notice it happen...

It's as if, they won't even notice if I'm gone. Like I'm just a toy they can play with, and toss it away for a new one—like I'm some non-living object without any feelings. It's as if, I never knew them. As if I never met them my whole life...

I sighed, trying to put my raging thoughts aside before I burst. I wiped my tears at the back of my hand, and saw a swipe of pink. I looked, and there it was—the Fairy Tail insignia that showed you were a member of Fairy Tails family. My hand made a fist, and I shook, trying to stop the new flows of tears.

'_What if I just left the guild? Not like they would notice or care anyway.'_

I shook my head roughly—some do care. The only people who noticed. Mostly Wendy tried her best, trying to make Team Natsu to notice I was even there..

A small sad smile made its way to my face as I thought of her. Was she really one of my true friends? Natsu and the others were out of the list for ignoring me. I remembered Wendy was one of the only people who greeted me for my birthday...

Along with Levy, of course. I know Gajeel always notices me in the corner, but he doesn't exactly 'care' his surroundings—unless it was a battle—anyway. But at least he _notices._ And of course along with Wendy was Carla. Lily also notices. Mirajane tries, but she is just too busy with Lisanna... I guess Juvia glances at me from time to time with a worried expression, but I gave her a forced smile, saying I was fine.

A real smile was plastered in my face, remembering those who remember me. They may be few, but at least I have someone to lean onto in a time of need. The times when Wendy would volunteer to go on missions with me, when Levy tries chatting with me from time to time, when Gajeel and me share a glance and he would look as if asking if I was alright and I would reply with a shrug and give him a sad smile. When Lily would sometimes come to me asking if I wanted kiwi which would always make me laugh at his kiwi-addiction, and Juvia and me even have small chats every now and then.

No—I wasn't alone. I had someone I could be with. I could even have some new friends! Yeah—that's right! I should expand my social status! I could—

Something shiny caught my attention, snapping me out of my thoughts—a necklace, with a gemstone hanging. I looked around, and seeing no one was retrieving it. I came closer, out of curiousity, and held it, examining the gem. I felt some sort of magic power in that gem...

It was blue, with some sort of swirly design. It kind of reminds me of a portal. I turned it around, and saw some writings encarved at the back. I couldn't exactly 'read' the writings. I think it was in Latin. So I had no choice but to read it at home, where I, coincidentally, had a Latin translation book. Lucky me!

I reached home, minutes later, and immediately check on my book shelf. I found the book, and sat on my desk chair, and as I read the message at the back, I felt some sort of anger surging up. The anger I tried keeping. My hands turned to a fist once again, and I shook in anger. The writing was a simple question. Translated, it asked, "Do you have a reason to hate the world that you live in?"

All the small amount of happiness I felt awhile ago was completely gone, as hatred overpowered it. Without thinking, I replied aloud, all my anger, adding force.

"Yes." I barely whispered.

Suddenly, light glowed from the gem, making me shock, dropping the book, which landed softly on my bed. But I couldn't let go of the gem. I was somehow drawn to it. I clutched it tightly, as the bright light blinded me, making me close it shut tight.

Then I felt the sensation of unconscious come to me, and before I knew it, I blacked out.

**. . .**

**It's finally getting off my nerves! XD Anyway, please review of what you think of this. The next chapter would probably be after I update the rest. :P I will have to make a pattern of how to update... -_- Anyway, thank you for reading~**


	2. Chapter 2

**Le next chapter of Regret. I hope you enjoy! Also, thank you for the reviewers, readers, people who favorited and followed! I really appreciated it! Please enjoy~**

**~~~~~ Regret ~~~~~**

**Lucy Heratfilia's POV:**

I groaned as light entered the room, reaching my eyes. Suddenly, there was knocking on my door, and it wasn't giving up. I grabbed my pillow and placed it over my head, trying to block both the lights and noise. Soon enough, the knocking was accompanied with a voice which was awfully familiar. A voice that I haven't heard say my name for months. My eyes widened, as tears threatened to fall. This must be a dream. _'It can't be him...'_

"Um... Lucy? Are you there?" the voice said—it was Natsu's. "It's already late, and I thought you wouldn't come to the guild. Maybe you were sick, so I came to visit you. Um... Are you alright?" Not hearing my answer, he sighed, and the knocking stopped. "Just call me if you need me. Just remember to not lose your phone again."

'_What's a phone?'_ I wondered and when I was sure he was gone, I got up. "This is so not my room..." I said in shock, as I looked around. Most of these things is what I definitely know does not exist in Earthland. Where _was_ I?

It looked like a normal room. Bed, sofa, table, books and things like that. But what caught my attention was a small, carry-sized object, a black screen hanging from the wall, and a smaller version of the black screen, sitting on the desk, with some sort of keyboard.

"What generation am I in?!" I asked to no one in particular. I got the small object and found you can flip it, and saw a small version of a keyboard. The screen lighted up, and I found a small background of... Lucy Ashley and Natsu Dragion?! I dropped the object in shock. "Am I... Am I in Edolas...?" The everything came back to me. The gem... It must have been cast with a magic spell, and brought me here! I looked at the object and picked it up, trying to push the thought aside. I remembered what Fireball said. _"Just remember to not lose your phone again."_ A phone... I looked at the object. "Is this a phone? Hmm... I wonder what it's for..." I fumbled with it and—because of how smart I am—I managed to open some games, messages, calls, and thing like that. I giggled to myself. "Wow. Edolas must be getting more creative without magic. Who thought anyone could make a game as fun as this?" I thought aloud.

Then I snapped back to reality and snapped the phone shut. "Oh, yeah! I forgot I shouldn't be enjoying this! I should find a way back home!" I looked around and found—in relief—a normal looking closet. I fumbled through the drawers and found different clothes of Ashley that were not in my taste. But soon enough, I found a black skirt, some boots, a black shirt with some silver linings, and a black ribbon. I sweat dropped at her taste of gothic color, but it was enough. She wouldn't mind if I borrowed these, and might show Edo Fairy Tail that she had a skirt in stock, would she?

As soon as I got out of the bathroom—fortunately, with a bathtub and nothing else that I couldn't identify—I dressed up, got my belt with my celestial keys and whip, and made my way out. But as soon as I saw my surroundings, I wanted to crawl back into a hole. It looked nothing like Earthland. And I'm afraid I might get lost...

I gulped and gathered all my strength, to continue walking. I found a guy in some sort of uniform, which kind of reminds me of the Royal Army back at home. He seemed professional, so I walked up to him. "Um... Excuse me, sir." I called his attention.

He glanced at me, and his eyes widened. He bowed, and I saw sweat forming in his face. "L-Lucy! W-What do you need?" he laughed nervously. Whatever Lucy Ashley did to him, she made him freak out. I giggled inside a bit.

"Um... I'm sorry, but I'm not Lucy Ashley." I said, and I saw him look at me in confusion, but quickly composed himself, looking utterly embarrassed. "I'm Lucy Heartfilia. I'm looking for the guild, 'Fairy Tail'? Lucy Ashley's in that guild."

"Fairy Tail? Are you some sort of long lost twin of Lucy Ashley or something? Or is this some practical joke?" the guy asked, but shrugged. "If you're looking for Fairy Tail, it isn't far from here. Just walk along that path, turn right, cross the road and if you walk further, you'll see the building." He said, and smiled. "Are you new here?"

"Erm... Sort of..." I replied, and said my thanks, leaving him there looking confused. As soon as I saw the building, I took a deep breath. "This is a different Fairy Tail, Lucy. This isn't the Fairy Tail that shunned you back home." I gathered up my courage and opened the door.

**. . .**

**Lucy Ashley's POV:**

I groaned and rubbed my eyes. "Morning already?" I asked myself, and groggily sat up, yawning. I put my hand in my desk, trying to find for my phone to see what time it is. To my surprise, I found none. My eyes widened and I looked at the desk beside me—no sign of my phone anywhere. I groaned and face palmed myself, falling back into my bed. "I can't believe I lost it again!"

I sighed and rolled over the bed. I got to the edge and sat up, looking at my surroundings. I squinted my eyes. "Wait a second..." I muttered, and blinked, seeing if my eyes weren't playing tricks with me. "This isn't right... It looks too girly to be my room..." I, then, saw a picture if Lucy Heartfilia, my counter part, with her friends—Natsu Dragneel, Erza Scarlet, Gray Fullbuster and that exceed, Happy. My eyes widened in realization, then I laughed at that thought. "This is obviously a dream. I mean, why would I be in Earthland, when there's no more magic in Edolas, right?"

I felt something hard, and looked at where it touched. It was a book. "What could this possibly be for...?" I wondered and looked where the book page was in. At the bottom of the page, I saw some words—in English, not Latin, mind you. It said, _'Do you have a reason to hate the world you live in?'_

My fist clenched. "What did they do to Heartfilia?" I asked aloud, swearing that if I ever see Earth Fairy Tail, I would rip them all apart. It obviously stated that they were at fault. Why else would Heartfilia right the words there? It must have been some spell—it _should_ be one. Why else would they be switching places?

I scanned the room and found a closet, and planned on going out and raging at Fairy Tail. It's their fault I'm here in the first place! And Dragneel... Oh, I'm going to kill Dragneel the most! He's her best friend, as what I know! If they didn't even realize now, they'll get a taste of a new brand of medicine.

I looked through the drawers and found most of her clothes were as girly as possible. I got irritated until I finally found some black jeans and black shirt. Good enough. She had some boots I intend to borrow, and I was ready—after taking a quick shower, of course.

After asking—and threatening—some people for the directions, I finally found the Fairy Tail guild. It seems that Lucy was a friends with ever one who doesn't exactly give a 'direct answer', so I had to teach them some 'lessons'.

I placed my hand on the door, determination written all over my face. I have to get home. And I have to make Heartfilia's life better for her. Counterparts have to look after each other, no? I began opening the door without hesitation...

**. . .**

**A cliff hanger you will surely hate! :D I hope you understand that Edolas became more 'modern' to help them live easily without magic. Imagine it like earth! Anyway, please review~**


	3. Chapter 3

**I am so sorry about not updating quickly... ._. I have tons of stories to update, and school is EXHAUSTING! Not to mention I got into MMD, but I swear I stopped using it in weekdays! I start writing in school, so I can just type away, and I only get to type if I have no homework, few homeworks, or the homework is English. Sorry... And I think I have to update some other stories, so expect me to not update in, at least, 2 weeks...? BUT I PROMISE I WILL UPDATE ONE MORE CHAPTER AFTER THIS (EARTHLAND)! Anyway, please R & R~**

**~~~~~ Regret ~~~~~**

**Lucy's POV:**

Okay, I open the door, but then I stopped myself from doing all the way. I managed to get a little crack, big enough for me to see what was going on inside. The sight of them made me tear up, and I had to choke back a sob. I don't really hate my family—or what they used to call me—in Earthland. I just got really depressed that they got too overwhelmed by Lisanna, that they could managed to _forget_ someone they used to call 'precious' and practically sacrifice their life to. I mean, _how_?

_Breathe in, breathe out._ I told myself, as I starred at the happy people in the guild. Natsu and Gray weren't fighting—they were friends. Gray wore too much clothing—not like Gray who would strip naked without even noticing. Juvia wasn't in love with Gray—it was vice versa. Wendy was older. Elfman is a wimp being teased by Jet and Droy—not like Earth Elfman, Jet and Droy. Erza Knightwalker seemed to join Edo Fairy Tail, too. She was just in ther corner—not like Earth Erza who would eat too much strawberry cakes. Gajeel is a journalist, while Earth Gajeel can't think of anything but brawling and winning. Mirajane and some of the rest were the same.

Yes, this is not my family. This is Lucy Ashley's family. My family is in Earthland—well, if they will even remember me... I guess Lucy Ashley would be more noticed than I am, judging that she was really strong. Not like me... No, I can't compare even a bit to her! I'm... I'm weak... I don't even know why Natsu—_Earth_ Natsu—even wanted me in the team! I mean, even if I improved, I would be no help to them. They do all the action...

_There's no Lisanna._ I noticed, looking around the room as far as I could see with only a small crack. _Gosh, Lucy. Just shut up already!_ I scolded myself. I remembered their Lisanna died, when in Earthland, Earth Lisanna just got transported here. _It doesn't make a difference if Edolas has a Lisanna or not! They aren't your family, so stop dreaming!_

I snapped back to reality, when the door creaked open. I stumbled backwards, but managed to hold my balance, as I looked up who it was. Edo Natsu. Great, just my luck.

His eyes went as wide as plates when he saw me, and looked at me head to toe. "Um... L-Lucy...?" he stuttered, showing confusion and fear at once in his voice and eyes. Gosh, how I wanted to hear that voice say my name once again... But not in _that_ way. Besides, he isn't the Natsu I wanted to hear say that... Edo Natsu and Earth Natsu are exact opposites, aside from the unique pink—or rosy, as he calls it—hair, gender, age, et cetera. "Err... I see you had a... Change of style...?"

"Oh... Um... How should I put this?" I thought aloud. "Well, I'm sorry, Natsu—Fireball, I guess, as you made us call you before—but I'm not Lucy Ashley..." I explained, and watched him look more shocked and confuse than afraid when I apologized and said I'm not.

"Um... Lucy, do you need to go to the hospital? It's just a few blocks away..." Fireball said, looking anywhere but my eyes.

"Hey, Natsu!" I heard a familiar voice called from behind. Gray—I mean, _Edo_ Gray. Gosh, I guess I miss them that much, huh? I looked behind Fireball and found the same black headed boy nearing us—just, well, more covered up. He put a hand on Fireballs' shoulder and looked at me, the same reaction as Fireball had—eyes wide as plates, looking at me head to toe. "Err... Lucy, great to see you and your new sense of style...?" he asked with a nervous laugh, eyes showing he was ready to run away in case I burst. Wow, Lucy Ashley looks scarier than I thought.

"I'm not Lucy Ashley... I'm sorry..." I mumbled, but he heard me.

There were a few moments of silence, until Gray cracked a smile. "Oh, come on, Lucy. Since when have you started joking? And what's with the outfit? April Fool's or something?" he asked, with a puzzled look on his face. That's when I cracked.

My vision turned blurry, as I felt tears roll down my face. I couldn't take it anymore. I burst into tears.

This seemed to put Fireball and Edo Gray off, and then they turned around and panicked, telling the guild to call a hospital or something. They were running around calling for help and not knowing how to comfort me—either because a) they have no idea to comfort girls, or b) they don't know how to comfort me, because of my counterpart Lucy Ashley.

A shadow hovered over me, and I felt someone hug me. "Lucy...?" a familiar and soothing voice asked me. _Mirajane..._ was my only thought. "Lucy, are you alright? What happened to you?" she stopped hugging me, and looked at me directly in the eyes. She wiped my tears and gave a supportive smile. Just like the smile Earth Mirajane gives me... Her eyes showed acknowledgement—I guess she knew I was from Earthland...

I hiccupped, and told the guild of what happened in Earthland, and about getting transported here. After my story, Edo Mirajane hugged me again.

"I'm so sorry you have it hard back at home, Lucy!" she said, tearing up. Wow... Edo and Earth Mirajane sure are the same... She stopped hugging me, and stood up, giving me a determined look. "I promise you I will personally teach them a lesson!"

I thought of demon Mirajane, but shaking it off. She doesn't have magic. But... You never know what kind of potentials non-mages can have... Mostly the fact that this was Mirajane we're talking about...

"Well, then Lucy Ashley probably went to Earthland, judging that she isn't at her home." Levy commented, caring less about Ashley, but more on Heartfilia. "But there isn't magic here, remember? Maybe it's just a one-way welcome-to-a-new-dimension kind of thing. There's a possibility that you may never return." The Edolas guild hissed at her for being such a pessimist, but she just shrugged. "Hey, better face reality earlier before you get crushed by your dreams. At least it makes it easier to handle."

"I guess Levy's right..." I said, looking down at the ground. The guild gasped—mostly Levy who seems loike her eyes can pop out any minute.

"I... I am...?" Levy asked, clearly confused on my agreement. Well, I guess Ashley isn't exactly 'on terms' with Levy. "Lucy Heartfili agrees with me...?" she asked again, dumb founded, but then immediately replaced it with a huge smile and squished me. "I love you, already! You're extra better than that good-for-nothing Lucy Ashley!"

I giggled. It seemed that they give more attention to me than Earthland Fairy Tail gives me, back at home... I felt so... Happy... I haven't felt like this for a long time... I smiled. I didn't want this feeling to go away. Going home can wait later. I just want to feel the happiness and the love they give me here. It almost felt alien to me, judging that I felt loneliness twice already. And it's pretty ironic... Earthland Fairy Tail helped me from the sorrow I felt towards my father, while Edolas Fairy Tail helping me from the sorrow I felt because of Earthland Fairy Tail.

And yes, I _did_ say felt.

I don't want to stay here forever, but I would enjoy some moments here.

**. . .**

**Hooray~ XD BTW, I found another twist in the story I may or may not add. It depends if I see if it's possible or not. Anyway, please tell me how you think about it! :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 3, written IMMEDIATELY. Don't worry about the updates, cuz I have recently became a more active writer than before. :) Anyway, R & R and please enjoy~ :)**

**~~~~~ Regret ~~~~~**

**Lucy Ashley's POV:**

I slammed the door open without hesitation and with much force, that it nearly went off its' hinges. Most of the Earthland Fairy Tail members turned in shock and saw me, giving off confused looks. But I didn't pay attention. I immediately went towards Earth Natsu, who was talking to some guild members, and punched him right in the face. He got shock, but before he could react, I grabbed him by the collar.

"Alright, Dragneel," I barked, glaring him right at the eye, that he could probably sink and crawl into a hole if he could—not that I'd make him. "Explain what the heck is happening here?!"

He yelped in fear, turning pale, and I felt a hand on my shoulder. I turned around and saw Earth Mirajane, with a calm smile, unlike those here whose eyes showed fear. "Hello, Lucy," she greeted. "Why don't you explain to us the situation, and we'd understand you better? I don't think you should just go off and try bullying someone who doesn't understand you, right?"

I grumbled, and set Earth Natsu down—well, more like, let go of him and make him fall to the floor, but I could care less. I crossed my arms in front of my chest, as Mirajane lead me to a bar stool where she politely asked me to take a seat. Once I did, she asked, "So, Lucy, can you tell us what's happening?"

"Do you think I'm Lucy Heartfilia?" I asked, since Mirajane seemed to not get off-guard with my sudden burst.

"Oh, I heard stories of Edolas, Lucy. I know you really aren't the one from Earthland." She said, and I thought I saw a hint of sadness in her eyes. I guess not all of them are bad... At least some noticed and/or trying... Huh, I underestimated them, I guess. Of course Mirajane would be nice.

"Edolas?" a voice asked. I turned to see Gray—Earth Gray—wearing nothing but boxers, leaning against the counter. "I thought Edolas already lost all its magic. How would you get _here_?"

"I don't think it's her getting here..." another said. It was Erza Scarlet, walking towards us with a serious look. "It must have been Lucy getting to Edolas, exchanging places with her counterpart, Lucy Ashley. I wonder how, though..."

I growled, remembering what was written on the Latin-English translation book. I know I don't know much, but it is pretty obvious someone did something to her. And I'm betting it's someone—or some _ones_—here. "I think I have a clue..." I muttered, but they heard me, since I didn't mutter softly. "When I arrived at her house, there was a page open in a Latin to English book. Something was written at the bottom."

"What is it, Lucy?" Erza asked.

"It said, '_Is there a reason for you to hate the world that you live in?_'" I answered, glaring daggers at Dragneel. Why else? Shouldn't he be the one _comforting_ her?! "And I bet it has something to do with _this_ guild."

The guild seemed to look down in guilt, and I noticed a little blue haired girl—was that Earth Wendy?—about to cry. I heard someone push him/her way to me, and when I looked, I was surprised to see Lisanna. She couldn't have...?

"It's my fault." My old guild mate replied to me, her voice cracking. Her eyes were beginning to tear up, as she looked at the ground. "I probably got all the attention because of my return that the guild forgot about the members. Please don't hurt him anymore, Lucy. I know he is supposed to be her best friend and he should be comforting her. But I probably took his time, as some of the guild took mine." I could already see tears fall to the ground as she sniffled. "I swear I really wanted to be friends with her, not be a rival. She seemed really nice, and whenever I see her, she seemed so lonely. I swear I noticed her. But whenever I see a chance, it's taken away. And I can't just put down the offer of my long time friends to talk. I know they really want to catch up... I'm... I'm so sorry..."

"No, Lisanna." Erza said, standing seriously, though I could see she was becoming fragile. She looked like she could burst into tears any second now. "I will take any responsibility. Kill me now, if you wish to." She tossed me a sword, as she bowed down.

I dropped the sword. "Kill you now, and I'll waste my time. I need to exchange places with Heartfilia—this time, with her _happy_." I said, sensibly, and mumbled softly, "And make sure she didn't ruin my reputation, but for now, Heartfilia is the main objective."

"It's my fault..." I heard Natsu say. I turned to look at him, and his bangs were covering his eyes. I could see tears flowing down his face, and his fist tightened. "It's all my fault... Everything is..." I heard him sniffle and I felt at least a tiny, _tiny_ bit sorry for him. Poor guy. It was all his fault—and I admit I don't disagree. He stood up, still looking at the floor and asked me, "How do we find her?"

"How am I supposed to know?! Aren't you guys the magic experts or something?!" I retorted. "Why else would I come here?! Asking help from this bunch is the last item on my list, but sadly, I don't even know Earthland."

"I think I know..." an all too familiar feminine voice said. _Levy..._ I though while grinding my teeth. _Don't worry Lucy... It's another one... Just another one..._ "There is one special gem that can make you come to another world—like Edolas." Levy continued herself. "You have 1 week before you return. We can get Lucy back before time runs out, and Edo Lucy can go back to Edolas!"

Before I can say anything, a small dude with a mustache came to us, and said, "We set out tomorrow. Natsu, Lucy Ashley, Erza, Gray, Wendy, Carla, Happy, Lisanna, and Levy can go. The rest must stay here." There were some retorts from some members of the guild. "Quiet!" the master, I supposed he was, yelled at them, which seemed to quiet them down. "There will be no complaints. You did this to Lucy, it is time you think about what you did wrong. I'm ashamed of you all, who have forgotten a special person in our family."

"Tch... You should follow the old man..." I muttered under my breath, forgetting the powers of a dragon slayer. Knowing Earth Natsu, I bet he would have gotten here and challenge me to a fight because he would be offended, but it seems he has enough problems to handle now.

"Well, it seems we have to pack." Erza said, about to leave the guild when she stopped half way and gave me a glance. "I know you don't really know Lucy that well, and she is merely an aquantance to you, but thank you for caring about her so much. It seems you seem like a better friend to her than we've been, recently. And I know you're not the Lucy we hurt and just a counterpart, but I just want to say, I'm sorry before I meet her again." She gave me a smile.

"You make a mistake, you regret it." I said, shrugging, giving her a smile of my own. "It happens all the time. And I know, once you meet Lucy again, she'll welcome you back to her life in open arms. She seems that kind of girl."

Erza started walking away to the front doors, and I could feel her smirk. "You're not as bad as I thought you were at first, Ashley." She said, before closing the door behind her.

"Same to you, Scarlet." I whispered. At least someone here makes sense...

**. . .**

**IM FINISH~ I'll update this in some weeks. SORRY IF I WAS KIND OF LATE! GOMEN NE! But please R & R! I'd love to see how I'm doing! Ciao~**


	5. Chapter 5

**I need inspiration on my other stories, because I feel like writing this story non stop... I'm sorry, people who loves my other ones... ._. I really am... WELL, BETTER KEEP THIS ENERGY RUNNING BEFORE IT DIES OUT! :) But sorry for kind of late update. I was sick! **

**~~~~~ Regret ~~~~~**

**Lucy Heartfilia's POV:**

Have you ever felt like you wanted to have attention, but when you get e_very ones_ attention, you wish you were invisible? Why am I asking? Because I feel like it now... Ever since story telling was over, they keep on asking me if I needed anything, if I was comfortable, do you want to go somewhere, do you want to talk to someone, and do you need something to eat or drink? Gosh, when will this crazed and overly exaggerated attention stop, and when do I get to enjoy my life normally, and find out what does the small little object they call 'cell phone' is?!

There was a knock on the door which silenced everyone—thankfully, because I was getting quite a head ache there—and snapped me out of my thoughts. We waited patiently as the door opened slowly, revealing a blue headed guy with a red tattoo on the right side of the face, and a crown carefully placed on top of his head. Yes, you guessed that right. It was Mystogan—or Prince Jellal, as they call him in Edolas.

"Prince Jellal," most of the guild—you know, the nice, responsible, disciplined, matured and terrified—said, kneeling down in front of him. "What do we owe this visit to, Prince Jellal?" Mirajane—I don't think I have to say she's the one in Edolas, since Earth Mirajane can't come here out of the blue, even if I _did_ appear like that—asked.

"I heard a rumor that Lucy was acting strange and dressed differently, so I just came to see if it was puberty or someone from Earthland or another world activated the sealed magic that was hidden." He explained himself. He looked around and caught my eyes and I saw his eyes widened. "So it was true..." he muttered to himself.

**. . .**

"… And I ended up here." I finished explaining to Mystogan—or should I start calling him Prince Jellal? I think I should ask that later. It's kind of confusing. Or maybe just plain Jellal? Edolas Jellal? Or Edo for short?

Mystogan—Prince Jellal or Jellal or Edo Jellal or Edolas Jellal, whatever—nodded. "I knew there was something suspicious about tha prized gem…" he muttered.

"You mean something like this?" I asked, holding up the gem that was the reason I was here in the first place. "I just found it on the ground on my way back home. No one seemed to be finding it, so I just took it in. I was planning to give it to the lost and found the next day, though. But I guess it has to wait." I shrugged.

"Do you think… Lucy—Lucy Ashley, I mean—has another one like that?" he asked.

"I don't know. I haven't even met her here, remember?" I replied, shrugging.

"Sorry… But I just thought, what if Lucy Ahsley had—or at least, found—the other one? Then probably, she could activate it and bring herself here and you back to Earthland!" Jellal—I'm sticking to Jellal!—said.

"But…" I took all my guts to reply without bursting into tears. I think I could manage. "But what if… What if I don't want to go home, yet?"

**Lucy Ashley's POV:**

"Ouch! Please, that's enough!" Natsu screamed, wriggling to get away from my grasp, but failing. During my long and boring stay in Earthland, I decided to pick on Natsu—as always. I mean, if you ever try fighting with him, he's too easy to defeat! Who ever got a tie or was defeated must be 10 times a weakling than he is—which is 20 times weaker than me!

"Um… Lucy, do you want to go out and explore Earthland for a bit? You know, instead of… Killing Natsu?" Levy asked, laughing nervously. She probably heard some bones crack from my torture technique a while back.

"Why bother Mira? Natsu would just cause another guild fight if he's released!" the exceed Happy replied, flying around with a fish in his mouth. Even if he can be a loyal partner with Natsu, he can sure betray him easily.

I dropped Natsu on the floor—hard—and massaged my shoulders. "I could use some exploring. He's getting boring, anyway."

"You nearly killed me! Killing is not boring—at all!" Natsu ranted, examining himself making sure he wasn't bleeding or had a extremely broken bone. "I could've died here! And they were all there watching and waiting for that to happen!"

"So where are we off to first?" I asked Levy, as we made our way out the guild and ignoring Natsu.

Levy thought for a while, until she replied: "Where do you want to go? There are a bunch of places here! Like maybe the library, the museum, the—"

"Boring," I commented, cutting her off. "How about mountain climbing? Or bandit chasing? Or anything outdoors with some _real_ action?" This Levy is nice and all, but sometimes I just wish she could be a bit more of Edolas Levy—the outdoorsy, and I-can-save-myself-so-shut-up kind. The this-place-is-so-boring-get-me-out-of-here-I-need- to-kick-Lucys-butt type. But you can't always get what you want, can you?

"Then… I guess you could go on a mission with Team Natsu, then." Levy answered, smiling. "They always seem to cause trouble, so I guess it would be perfect to go with them!"

"Wait—Team _Natsu_?" I asked, raising a brow. "Whoever thought of that name must be an _idiot_, and it's probably Natsu, that self-absorbed bastard, who thought of that!"

"Um… Erza's there, if that would help…" Levy squeaked.

I sighed. "Alright, fine. Who else?"

"Gray…"

I cringed. "Two idiots, and one mature one… I think I could handle…"

**. . .**

**Blah blah blah, nothing to say, plese review on what you think of this! :) Bye~**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey, just so you know: I had a typo in the last chapter-the one where Happy was all like "Why nother Mira" it was supposed to be Levy. Meap. It's confusing you know?! Anyway, I AM HEARTFULLY SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING SO LONG. I JUST... Yeah, Quotev got to me... XD Aaaand exam is coming, and I pull my grades up and all. IF I FAIL IM GONNA DIE AND BAND MYSELF FROM ANIME FOR A MONTH ASDFGHJKL ._. Anyway, hope you enjoy! :)**

**~~~~~ Regret ~~~~~**

**Lucy Heartfilia's POV:**

"What do you mean 'you don't want to go back''? Did they do something to you?" Jellal-yeah, I'm sticking to Jellal-asked me in concern. Well, feel the love Lucy. Because this is currently all the Earthland love you will feel-at least, for now, to be optimistic. Wait-is Jellal considered Earthland? No? Well, a bit? Oh, well. It was nice to feel it while it lasts...

I sighed. "Well, you know... It's just..." I stopped my words. No. I won't bring a burden to him. He's nice, and I wouldn't want him to worry. We weren't exactly was you would call 'close'-heck, we weren't close to friends! Not even aquaintance! I'm just a some-girl-who-joined-the-guild-and-is-with-people- I-know to him, and he's a some-guy-I-know-because-of-reasons-you-should-know ! And I, in all honesty, find it legit to say: I don't know anymore. "It's nothing..." I finished, barely a whisper. Oh, well. He heard it.

He nodded. "Okay..." Though he sounded uncertain. He stood up, and I followed suit. "I'll just see if I can try contacting Earthland with the sealed magic. If not... Then, I guess all we can do is..." He doesn't know. Of course he doesn't. Living in a world of magic wasn't that easy-especially since he was living in one just a year ago or so.

I just forced a smile and nodded. If we ever do come back... I sighed. Oh, well... It was really nice while it lasted... I bet Lucy Ashley would be doing this alone-what would Earthland Fairy Tail care if I'm gone forever? They'll never even realize I'm gone. Nothing would change. Natsu is still Natsu, Gray is still Gray, Erza is still Erza, Levy is still Levy, etc. Even if I was not born... Nothing would change would it? Huh, i can imagine it perfectly. Natsu coming to town, met that guy who I forgot since he wasn't important, then he would come back to the guild in success. Then Gray and him would fight and the whole guild, he starting a ruckus because someone gave him wrong information where Igneel was. They'd have a normal fantasia and such and...

They never would have met Gajeel and Juvia. Yeah... Gajeel and Juvia... They notice me because I'm the reason why they got to join Fairy Tail... Levy wouldn't have met Gajeel and Juvia wouldn't have fallen in love with Gray... The people who actually would differ if I haven't came... But...

The Edolas incident. When we first came to Edolas. If Gajeel never came here... And I wasn't there... Would Fairy tail would have succeeded? Would they? They would find a way... And... And... Mystogan-Jellal-would have given the potion thing or whatever to someone else! Yeah... That's right...

And Cana... Oh, right! Cana, I forgot about her! I never thought she'd notice! I realized that she tries giving me a glass of beer every time. Wow, I never knew I couldn't notice anything while I'm in dee thought! Yeah, Cana... She wouldn't have said it to her father... She never wanted to tell it to anybody else... I showed her the way to the Fairy Glitter, and Fairy Tail never would have one... Probably...

And Loki... Wow, I never thought that I'd forgotten so may people... How things with be so different without me... Some may have forgotten...

I smiled. But things never would have the same if I was gone. "I can't wait to go home." I said to Jellal and gave a real smile. He was caught off balance at the sudden mood, and returned one to me too.

"I'm glad you are."

. . .

**Lucy Ashley's POV:**

"Idiot, you don't mess with me!" I screamed, continuely kicking the guy in the stomach. "Beg forgiveness if you want to live, fool." I said sharply, and the man tried choking out the words. "Louder, unless you want to die right here, right now!"

"H-Hey... He isn't even the enemy..." Gray stuttered, sweat dropping. "Just let the poor guy g-"

I glared at him. "You want a piece of me?" I snapped, making him shut up in fear. "Tch." I stopped kicking the guy and he scrambled away, yelling for his mommy."And you better stay away, bastard."

"L-Lucy..." Erza calmed me down. She wasn't afraid. She was just not used to seeing this face (literally) doing these sort of stuff. Well, deal with it. I'm Edolas Lucy, Lucy Ashley. And you can't change that about me. "Um... I think we can check in a hotel first... It's nearly evening anyway..."

"Sounds better than staying with sick weirdos like that... Who even tries to drop ice-cream on my shoe, huh?!" I growled.

They sighed. Yeah, I know it's a small thing. But if I'm going to stay here, I want thing in my rules. Never. Ever. Mess. With. Lucy. It comes both ways-she and I. And if ever I see her not doing well in Edolas too-boy, Dragion better prepare for a afternoon wrestle.

**. . .**

**Yeah, you probably notice that Lucy Heartfilia is longer-cuz she is le main thing here. XD Anyway, hope you enjoyed this... :) **


End file.
